Diodes, e.g., Schottky-diodes using the Schottky-effect, may be used to switch high currents or high power. A quantity to determine a diode's switching efficiency is its forward voltage. A high forward voltage may mean a high power loss at the diode. In order to minimize power loss, a contact surface between the Schottky-metal and the semiconductor material may be increased for a single diode or a plurality of diodes may be connected in parallel. For example, to ensure an equal distribution of current or power among the plurality of parallel connected diodes, the device characteristics of the diodes (e.g. their forward voltage) should be equal. However, with conventional manufacturing processes variations of the device characteristics (e.g. variations of the forward voltage of the diodes formed on a batch, a loss or a larger quantity of semiconductor wafers) are present. Accordingly, heterogeneous loads may be applied to the individual diodes of the plurality diodes causing deterioration or failure of individual diodes.